


AfterMath - possibilities

by CriticalCXGShipped



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalCXGShipped/pseuds/CriticalCXGShipped
Summary: What happens after the kiss, what does Amy say? What’s next?





	AfterMath - possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers:  
> After the kiss

He had known something was different when she didn’t laugh. Not laughing at his corny jokes wasn’t unusual, but she usually followed it with a disparaging comment, a cutting remark, or an eye roll.

She was looking at him, her eyes crossing his face in a way he had only seen once before. Then she had thought they might die and she had stared at him, leaned in suddenly for a kiss, somewhere between affection and desperate fear. Now she looked at him with such tenderness, admitting to them both, not just that she found him cute or charming , but that her feelings toward him were tender and loving.

  
He remembered every second of her slow approach, her rising on her tiptoes and reaching up with her mouth, which had been soft and yearning.  
He put his hands under hair like he had imagined, let out a sigh and he felt her hands hold him closer, one on his tricep and the other on his waist.

Just when he started to wonder what it would feel like to touch her more closely or press his body against his, he felt her start to draw back, lower her head and withdraw. He let her go and in the silence that followed, thought he should say something.  
‘I, ugh’ he stammered. Would she say this should never happen again? Should he say he didn’t know she felt anything for him? Should he act innocent or admit he had wanted it?  
‘I’m pregnant’ Amy blurted, before he could say anything towards one way or another.

He felt the thrill and bliss of the moment turn to panic in his stomach.  
‘What?!’ Jonah blurted out. A few minutes before he had been cheerily making jokes in his fake Italian accent, now, after the surprise of his life, pulling emotions out which he had given up on, he was thrown into even greater confusion than before.

‘I’m pregnant’ she repeated wearily. Taking a half step towards him before warily stepping back instead.

Jonah fell silent, a rare moment of being lost for words.

‘It’s Adam’s’ she finished, quietly, the music dropping at that point to let her voice carry louder than she had planned.

‘Well’ Jonah said bitterly, frowning and dropping his hands to his sides with a slap.

‘I wanted you to know, i mean, in case, um, well, you know, I couldn’t just kiss you and not tell you what was going on with, well, me and oh God, not Adam, we are not together, it was months ago....ugh’ Amy’s thoughts poured out loud. Hearing herself, she stopped and looked back up at him.

‘Whoah, um, ok, so you chose now to just kiss me?’ He held his chin in his hand, cupping his elbow. A pose that normally meant he was thinking was tinged with an anger she had never seen directed at her before.

‘Yeah. I mean. I guess i just needed you to know i wanted to and, well, you liked it didn’t you?!’ She was regretting this already.

‘You chose now when i’m moving in with Kelly and you found out you’re pregnant to your ex-husband’ he finished, stonily.

Amy felt a surge of frustration. Jonah didnt do stony, he stammered and blurted and every emotion he had flashed across his features, now his face was as closed as Cloud 9 after hours.

‘Well, when else would i do it?!’ Her voice gathered strength. ‘I broke up with Adam, I told you it was happening before everyone else!’ her hands shook.

‘And then you were with Tate, maybe Marcus and now the beverage guy’ Jonah was in full righteous indignation mode, making his circular finger gestures like a TED talker.

‘And you were dating Kelly!’ She threw up her hands. ‘The blondest and dimmest girl you could find in the NorthWest’ she said, flustered. ‘I was wondering how you could find someone as opposite to me as her!’ ‘And i was never with Tate, that never really happened, and ewww Marcus!’

‘But you got back with Adam while you were with Beverage Guy?!’ Jonah accused, forgetting their ban on closeness and stepping forward to poke her in the chest.

‘No! It was before Alex! And it was a mistake, it wasn’t either of our finest moments’ she stammered defensively.

‘Then what was this, then, Amy?!’ A lapse, a mistake?" Jonah flung his arms out and thrust his neck towards her, angrily, he cheeks reddening.

‘A risk’ she said clearly. She looked him right in the eye, her arms crossed on her chest, leaning back from his angry face. ‘Something i have wanted to do for too long and something i would regret not doing’. Amy lifted her chin. She was not going to be a coward about this, she was going to out herself and wear it.

‘You were the one who taught me not to just do the things that people want me to do’ she said finally, she stepped into his orbit again, braving the potential of a Jonah tantrum including arm flinging, poking or worse, spinning on his heel and shunning her.

Jonah’s face paled again and the anger seemed to leave him. ‘So this is what you want to do?’ he asked slowly, bringing a hand out into the air.

Amy nodded.

‘You’re not playing games with me?’ He tilted his head towards her, his eyes creasing suspiciously.

Amy shook her head, licking her lips.

‘This is a thing you have thought through and decided to go with, regardless of Alex or Adam or, the baby?’ Jonah took a closer step to Amy, his face softened and his posture leaning towards her.

‘Yes! God Jonah are you in or out?’ she asked wearily, her eyes widening, looking up at him.

‘Wait. First, how long have you, you know,  
Liked me?!  He asked, coyly, preening slightly.  "You have acted like I’m the biggest pain in your ass since you met me!?’ His face looked bemused but flattered.

Amy laughed. ‘Since, I don’t know, maybe the stars thing? Or maybe the canoe? Or the recalled toys or the tornado?’ ‘C’mon Jonah, don’t make me massage your ego’ she looked away, embarassed.

This time Jonah took the first step, daring to lift her chin with his fingers, to bring her straight into an embrace before kissing her this time, open mouthed and bringing her chest against his passionately.

‘Ouch! My boobs!’ She cried, pushing him away and lightly touching her sore chest.

‘Oh no, i forgot about that, the baby.’ Jonah’s jaw dropped.  
‘You forgot about something else too’ she prompted.  
‘What’ asked Jonah, taking her hand in his and holding it against his chest.  
‘Kelly’ she said, smiling, removing her hand.  
‘What are we going to do?!’ He asked, taking her hand again.  
Amy looked at their hands, twined together and lightly stroked his upper arm.  
‘ i don't know.’ She said, but she leaned in and rested her head on his comforting shoulder. He put his hand on her hair and leaned his head over hers.  
‘We’ll decide in a minute’ he said softly.  
‘Hhhmmm mmm’ Amy growled in her throat.


End file.
